All things come to an end
by KissThyLipsAngelOfDeath
Summary: (Ch.6 up)She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she knew,that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." But before she knew it he tore through the fighting and lept...
1. Default Chapter

Story: All things come to an end.  
  
Rating: R for sexual activities, language, and non-gruesome  
death  
  
Including: Changed/Virginia, Different/Draco, Angry/Ron,  
Jealous/Hermione, and Jealous but Supportive/Harry....  
  
Summary: She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she  
knew...that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love  
with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." Was that a  
tear? But before she knew it he tore through the fighting  
swiftly and leapt.  
  
(AN: I know your not reading this but to someone who is, please  
be nice.....It's my first time...so review if you want and enjoy  
yourself)  
  
We open up to a door that has been hiding many deceiving secrets that could scare you right out of your skin, where horrific activities that if a child were to witness, be blinded for eternity and mental till death.  
  
Where we follow through several hallways, staircases and secret passages that lead to yet another blackened oak door. As we open this entrance we find a boy. No, more like a teenager lying in bed.  
  
His black silk sheets pooled about his sleeping form. Wrapped and entangled around his legs, and the blankets are just below his skin and bone, yet toned abdomen. A very tired Draco Malfoy lazily lie about in bed, thinking of the exotic night activity he had just shared with one of the Malfoy Maids.  
  
How could he lower himself this low, you ask? It doesn't really matter does it? I mean come to your senses; this was Draco we were talking about. A good lay was like a very delicious breakfast to him. He had to have some spark before he went to Hogwarts.  
  
The teen cracks open an exhausted eye and looked over to his right. Smirking his usual smug smirk.  
  
Over to his side clutching onto his fragile arm was the maid that did his every demand last night. Her hair, a darkened brown flowed down her shoulders covering up her naked breast. Her once blood red lipstick faded but her black mascara did wonders to now closed eyes.  
  
Draco frowned. He was so ashamed. No it wasn't because he fucked her senseless, it was because his father had gotten to her before him.  
  
Oh well, he shrugged. Taking his arm from her, he then sauntered over to his sleek black dresser. Opening up a couple of the drawers he took out what was needed and locked himself in his bathroom.  
  
(Gin's Point of view)  
  
I guess you could say she had taken enough already. Her mother and father had always pampered the 'Golden Trio'. If that's the way they wanted it, then so be it.  
  
Tears were already forming in her eyes, while everyone, including Potter and Granger, smiled and laughed. No one, in the last past hour, had even thought of striking up a conversation with her.  
  
There wasn't even a, "Hello Ginny, how was your evening." Or even a simple gesture she was there. So she just shut them all out of her train of thoughts and silently pushed her food around her plate, briefly pretending to eat. Not that anyone else noticed if she was or not.  
  
This was the last straw. She threw down her napkin and fork so hard that everyone had to look up. She suddenly exploded with emotion. Some could say she was being to dramatic for her own self, but if you were going through what she was, you'd probably have considered attempting suicide.  
  
She stood up, glared at all the blank faces, and tried to stomp herself upstairs until she heard Ron mutter to Harry. "Must be that time of month." Before she could help herself, she was already on top of Ron taking him on punch by punch. She could say it helped with all this pent up anger, which was until both George and Fred had to separate her from Ronald.  
  
"Virginia Lisocrelle Weasley, what is the meaning of this!" Molly yelled from the top of her lungs. I angrily glanced over at Ron, who was being held by Harry and Hermione. Fuck! All that anger only had Ron have a broken nose, a soon-to-be black eye and a few cuts.  
  
"How could you all do this?" All I received was blank faces, so I continued. "It's bad enough, that I have to spend my summer alone! How could you all smile, when I'm at the end of the table crying, because I didn't even receive a 'Hello Ginny' from one of my own family members, since the beginning of summer, I might add. You're pathetic the whole lot of you. You don't know what it feels like to be neglected by your own family. You're all-"  
  
"Ginny, dear don't you think your being just a bit dramatic?" Molly asked with great difficulty.  
  
"Dramatic! So you expect me to just watch you replace me with Harry and Hermione? You know what? Dramatic, huh? I'll give you dramatic. I'll show you all the respect, attention, and love I got from all of you. We'll see who's going to have the drama. I'll ignore you so bad, just like you did to me, that I'll be unknown to you Weasley's after a damned month."  
  
And with spit to the wooden floor, I glided my way out of there.  
  
(Draco's Point of view)  
  
After the refreshing shower, I got out and put on my fresh crisp black T- shirt and a pair of baggy slacks. Completing the wardrobe with shoes and a clean cloak. Walking over to the 3-way mirror, I looked at the reflection.  
  
It showed a youth at about 17-years-old, with a body structure that stood to about 5'11. His frame was a bit dangly, but he still had a body of a God, whether he tamed it or not. I suppose Quidditch did do me good. He walked out of his bathroom, coming into the once sex smelled room that had been cleaned thoroughly. The maid had already done her thing and gone within a couple of minutes.  
  
He made his way downstairs, crossing over to the fireplace; he then grabbed the floo powder and said very elegantly. "Diagon Alley."  
  
(Gin's Point of view)  
  
It had been a month since her sudden outburst, and sure enough she stayed true to her word. She stayed in her room, unless it was time to eat, shower, shop, or go or do anything else.  
  
She hadn't said a single bloody word to any of them. They all even gave a sudden wanting to talk to her, but she wouldn't take their shit.  
  
Staying up into her room all day and night graced her with many physical changes.  
  
Physically, well let's just say she looked far from what she did a month ago. Her Weasley hair that was once a vivid red had turned into a darker more bloody crimson. And her once tanned body, turned ghastly pale, and for the freckles, it looked more like angel dust.  
  
But her body was just the same; she had lost weight with the way she was eating. But to her it was a dream come true. She was still the same slender, petite body she once was, but she had grown a couple of inches during this summer, sending her to tower over Granger who was a mere 5'6, while Virginia being 5'9.  
  
She was going into her 6th year, finally.  
  
If you were wondering about the whole crush on Pot-head (Harry). It was just a cover for my second year of school.  
  
The diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle consumed my soul and took over my body, I had, once I touched the bloody thing was rid of my innocence. Tom was the first love of my life; he cared for me, loved me, and understood me. I let him take my body, mind, and soul.  
  
He only told Potter that he, himself made me do these things, which wasn't close to true. He only did to save me from my pride. If only The-Boy-Who- Wouldn't-Bloody-Die hadn't have shown up right before those several minutes to death.  
  
I was so close.  
  
I tore my attention away from my thoughts and got dressed. I slipped into a pair of dark blue, faded jeans, which hung off the waist that had to be held by a small black belt. Then put on a black old faded Quidditch T- shirt, a little on the tight side because it used to be Fred's when he was 8.  
  
Putting on my black vans (mum tried to buy her way to me) I walked downstairs and to the fireplace. Taking the rest of the Floo Powder (she was meeting everyone there since she got up late) I stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley!"  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))) I know it's short, but I'll try my best to please you in any way, flames are accepted....  
  
All I ask is for you to review, I'll be forever grateful...wink lol 


	2. Pain caused by my brother!

Story: All things come to an end.  
  
Rating: R for sexual activities, language, and non-gruesome  
death  
  
Including: Changed/Virginia, Different/Draco, Angry/Ron,  
Jealous/Hermione, and Jealous but Supportive/Harry....  
  
Summary: She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she  
knew...that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love  
with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." Was that a  
tear? But before she knew it he tore through the fighting  
swiftly and leapt.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...  
  
(AN: Thanks for the reviews, more for you lovely repliers)  
bows  
  
(Ginny/Author's Point Of View)  
  
I walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, figuring out whether I should go to Flourish and Blotts, or Madam Malkims. (AN: spell?) That was before he saw a flash of crimson, and he was toppled over and landed on, by a....  
  
Bloody female. He cracked open a withered eye and looked up at the Redhead that had knocked him over and grounded him. Never had he seen her before.  
  
She looked down and started to stutter. "I.......I'm....sor...so....sorry. I really did.....didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's fine, it's not everyday, that I get knocked over by a bloody beauty." He muttered, trying to get comfortable under her small weight.  
  
She looked at him with a horrified look.  
  
Had he done something wrong? He silently asked himself.  
  
Green flames devoured her body and she was sent into a dark hole of dust and ashes. Flying downward gave her stomach a great big churn.  
  
She was going to be sick soon if this didn't stop.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped and she was thrown roughly on top of someone. She looked up, removing the flames of hair that curtained over her eyes, she finally found out whom she accidentally fell on.  
  
And stuttered out a long apology that was more bewildered than her even landing on top of none other than, Draco Malfoy.  
  
That was until the words he said came out of his mouth. "It's fine, it's not everyday, that I get knocked over by a bloody beauty."  
  
She stared at him with pure terror and shock, was the great Big Bad Draco Malfoy, calling her a bloody beauty?  
  
Good Lord, I think hell just froze over. Twice. She thought. She suddenly smirked.  
  
"I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to fall all over you, I was just flooing here, and of all people I had to land on you."  
  
"Do I know you? You look somewhat familiar."  
  
"Yes Malfoy, of course you know me. Think with that fragile little mind of yours." She said, slight venom that she saved was held back with force.  
  
"Weasley? Virginia Weasley?!" "Yes Draconis Malfoy, it is I." She said dramatically. "Shit! Ronald's coming! Play along and you'll see your prize after this."  
  
Noticing her still straddling him, he thought. Oh Virginia, I think I already received the prize.  
  
She suddenly stood up and offered him her hand. "Oh Draco, you're such a gentleman."  
  
He took it and helped him self up, hoping not to give Ginny a strain. "Yes well you know how it is. Whenever I see a damsel in distress, that's my queue to help the beautiful lady in need." He replied, and then ever so gently brushed his lips on her small backhand.  
  
She stifled an evil giggle when she noticed Ron watching the whole plague in hand. His face was a reddish hew, that was going onto purple. And his fists clenched tightly while his knuckles were turning as white as Gin's skin.  
  
Harry right beside him was staring quite menacingly at Draco, while jealousy washed over him.  
  
Hermione glared at where she was, can't believing what she was seeing. Ginny was standing there holding hands with Draco. The love of her life, how could she do this to me? I mean I like Dra- no I love him! Hermione fumed in her head.  
  
Virginia had a smug smile on her face, which was soon left behind when Ron blew up in the middle of the streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
"VIRGINIA LISOCRELE WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EVEN TOUCHING A BLOODY MALFOY!" He hollered completely, having wizards lift their attention to were they were both standing, and having witches drop their shopping bags as well, leading there gossip eyes to them.  
  
"It's simple Ron, listen carefully we might make progress with that thickheaded skull of yours that holds a pitiful thing called a brain."  
  
Draco was taken aback. He knew Virginia had a tongue that could lash out but never could she strike out at her brother! Well he was about to have the shock of his life. "It's the funniest thing, I was flooing my way to Diagon Alley when all of a sudden I accidentally landed on Draco."  
  
Ron's face could make a breakfast for all the students at Hogwarts. Would you like you eggs over-easy or scrambled. "Anyways he thankfully broke my fall and I was just thanking him for doing a good deed, by fault of course not by choose." Her gaze fell on Draco, and then lifted one perfectly annoying eyebrow.  
  
Before she could tell him thank you, she took a sharp intake of breath when the pain of a hundred knives drove the ways under her skin. Ron had stomped up to her grabbed her wrist in an odd angle and twisted it out of fury and dragged her away.  
  
She moaned in pain while worthless tears came to her eyes. The pain was riding a roller coaster up and down her arm. That was it. She stopped by planting her feet while the ache turned from electrifying to excruciating when he pulled even harder. Then taking no more she slapped him. Fire was dancing in her eyes when he let go to place the hand that had broke her wrist.  
  
Her other palm tenderly wrapped around her broken burden and cuddled it under her right breast..  
  
"How dare you. You bleedin' fuck! You broke it!" She yelled.  
  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
Thank you so much,  
  
Goddess247: (Takes your hand and lightly kisses it), I really appreciate your request, I shall do your blessings...lol (winks) THANKS...  
  
Charmed-Goddess-07: Yes, it's what I've been aiming for I suppose, I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm really am doing my best... I think I'll add some light humor, and try not to make it so dark if you like...any suggestions are open...if you feel the characters are out of there place please tell me...I'll change them.... It's like it's half narrative, half first person and seems pretty dark I don't know those are bad things or not so...care to tell, thanks for reviewing though...  
  
Yours truly,  
  
KissThyLipsAngelOfDeath a.k.a Jess...anymore reviews before I continue? 


	3. AN: Just answering questions

(AN: I'm just replying to some readers...)  
  
ShizukaxSeto: Why thank you...I'm hoping you're 'interesting' is a VERY good thing...(smiles)  
  
Cinder2004: Gin's attitude, huh? Well I'm just trying to paint a secret message in the chapters pretty much saying that Gin hasn't changed a bit, when I'm saying that I mean she didn't DRAMATICALLY just change, she more like developed her attitude from being neglected...Um...Instead of aiming for a perfect Ginny Weasley, I'm shooting the stars toward a deeper, darker, though innocent Virginia...You see what I mean? I'm saying her attitude is going to be tougher, though like I said before in an innocent way though. Like demon posing like an angel in disguise, you get me? If not, please feel free to ask any more questions....  
  
(AN: and just so you know...Ginny and Draco aren't going to hit it off so easily, read and find out what happens next) (wink) 


	4. Homosexual enters the stage

(AN: THANKS TO SamiJo06 and Charmed-Goddess-07 for your gracious replies I really enjoyed reading them over and over and over and over, lol only because they, mean a lot...)  
  
Here's more...  
  
Story: All things come to an end.  
  
Rating: R for sexual activities, language, and non-gruesome  
death  
  
Including: Changed/Virginia, Different/Draco, Angry/Ron,  
Jealous/Hermione, and Jealous but Supportive/Harry....  
  
Summary: She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she  
knew...that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love  
with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." Was that a  
tear? But before she knew it he tore through the fighting  
swiftly and leapt.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...  
  
(((Author's Point Of View)))  
  
Ron looked horrified. Had he really? "No-n...n...NO I didn't."  
  
"You liar!" She hissed back and shown him what he did.  
  
Her thin delicate wrist had a red and purple tint to it, but it showed clearly.  
  
"Ginny I.... I..... rea....really...didn...didn't mean to!" He gasped out.  
  
"How dare you speak to me as if you knew whom you were speaking to? You fucking orange-headed prat! Never, do you dare to even speak to me. You better look at me like a bloody scum like you always have because all you'll be to me is a low-life prick that could crawl into a broomstick cupboard and DIE!"  
  
She looked around not knowing they all had caused a lot of commotion, the wizards and witches dropped their gaze as if she were to burn the all to hell.  
  
Lifting her head with pride, she sauntered off leaving a very speechless 'Dream Team'.  
  
'How could he!' She thought, even though she was getting herself into a losing battle that was in her more than sane head, might I add...  
  
'He really didn't mean to Gin...'  
  
'The bloody git broke my wrist!' She fumed back at the voice in her head.  
  
'He loves you Gin, he always will, he's just a blithering idiot who his head stuck up Harry's arse and his three fingers stuck up Hermione's (voice coughs).'  
  
(Gin sighs) 'You're right, I should really apologize.'  
  
She thought harder and shrugged. 'I change my mind, they can get over themselves.'  
  
Then she walked into Flourish and Blott's to retrieve her book for 6th year.  
  
(((Author's Point Of View))) Draco was making his way over to Mazurka's Magical Mayhem when suddenly a foreign voice called his name. He looked around, not finding anyone he knew then walked on. The voice was now louder and more familiar.  
  
He turned around and his eye's struck gold.  
  
Draco found Blaise Zabini looking at him with a very annoyed look. Blaise strutted over to him and hollered. "What's up your arse today Malfoy? I called your bloody name 5 times!"  
  
"Sorry Blaise I was deep in thought." Draco muttered back.  
  
"It's okay lad, wow have you seen all the ladies that have been walking up and down these streets?"  
  
"Zabini we're in the closure now, no need to pretend at the moment." The words rolled off his tongue, filling the air with temporary arrogance.  
  
(Blaise smirked)  
  
Draco took in his new best friend's appearance.  
  
Blaise now stood a mere 5'11, and had a very lean body structure. His skin had been a peach pale before, but for being in France, it had graced him with a now healthier tan look. His raven black hair had been cut shorter that last time and spiked up with the most expensive wizard gel.  
  
Draco smirked, he knew Blaise's secret more then anyone. Zabini of course was a...fruit, if you could say?  
  
Blaise came up to Draco and laid his arm around him lightly. "Come you bleedin' git, let me buy you an ice cream."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"Great, it's date."  
  
"Hearty ha ha, Zabini."  
  
While Draco sneered at Blaise for even calling it a date, but his face had amusement written all over it.  
  
(AN: All I have to say is please reply...more soon) 


	5. Fight,Fight,Fight Fixed

Story: All things come to an end.  
  
Rating: R for sexual activities, language, and non-gruesome  
death  
  
Including: Changed/Virginia, Different/Draco, Angry/Ron,  
Jealous/Hermione, and Jealous but Supportive/Harry....  
  
Summary: She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she  
knew...that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love  
with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." Was that a  
tear? But before she knew it he tore through the fighting  
swiftly and leapt.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...  
  
(AN: (curses) I'm REALLY sorry for ALL the punctuation mistakes. I stayed up till 7 in the morning to fix these chapters up and they looked perfectly fine to, but then I re-read it all and found many mistakes...I'll try my best on this bloody chappie...)  
  
Ps. And I'm sorry it took so much time, I was away for awhile...  
  
(((Comments to repliers below this chapter)))  
  
(((Author Point Of View)))  
  
Ginny twirled her wand around in her slender fingers while staring out of the window. Green fields and hills were being hovered over by black skies, and gray clouds. Light raindrops were falling, only revealing it was about to get harder.  
  
She hadn't talked to Ron since the 'incident' but had made up with her mother and father. She knew how much they loved her, and difficult it was to care for a dozen of kids. Both knew nothing about what happened at Diagon Alley, which she was very thankful for.  
  
Gin watched inside as they crossed a bridge. Feeling an urge grow more inside her every second. The voices in her head say one word. Jump.  
  
She wallowed down such a hard feeling but soon succeeded. Hearing a sudden latch unlock, she whipped her head around feeling her waves of dark crimson follow suit. And in the doorway was the person she most wanted to talk to...  
  
Blaise Zabini stood in the compartment doorway, with his hands deep in his black trousers. She knew his well-kept secret, and he knew hers.  
  
She nodded her head acknowledging he was there, and she moved her legs off the seat in front of her, allowing him to sit facing the seat she sat in.  
  
"Good summer?" She asked revealing no emotion what so ever.  
  
(((Blaise's Point of Veiw))  
  
I took in my new surroundings starting with the beaut that sits ahead of me. (smirk) She hadn't changed a bit.  
  
Her dark red hair sat just below her breasts, and her face though gorgeous, had resembled her git of a brother. Her robes clung to here a bit tighter because second-hand clothing usually did that when they're two-years-old. But nevertheless she looked to be her own person, a lot of mystery was held in those sapphire eyes of hers.  
  
"Blaise?" I jumped, a little, her voice startling my 'observation'. Rule number 273 in the handbook of the 'Great and Noble Salazar Slytherin'- Never show emotion, mental gestures, or affection to any house. I snorted, 'Great and Noble' wonder who came up with that rubbish.  
  
I saw her raise an eyebrow. I was annoying her.  
  
"Better than yours, I'll say."  
  
"Ha, seems you know everything, Zabini." Annoyance was rising in her voice.  
  
My smirk broadened.  
  
"Alright Gin, pretend I'm like your bloody diary and spill your deepest, darkest secrets." I smiled; it was Virginia's turn to snort.  
  
She told me. Everything. All there was to know. Maybe exaggerating a little teensy weensy bit, but at least she got it all out.  
  
(((Gin's Point Of View)))  
  
I told Blaise all there was to tell. He nodded occasionally and interrupted a few times but by the time I was finished he told me he would be right back. Disappointment filled me but he reassured me he would be back.  
  
I nodded, and within a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
Knowing fully he wouldn't be back in a while I received my black bag that was under my seat. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen, (honestly I really don't like quills, I'm allergic to the feathers) I began to write.  
  
I sit atop my bed with the noose held in my hands  
  
I'm now drowning in a world I hate  
  
In a broken dream I cannot stand  
  
I'd call for help but my lips are sewn shut with wire, I'd walk out but for what reason?  
  
I'm powerless, with no strength left  
  
I have no one to come to, so I stand in here freezing  
  
And for your sick and twisted pleasure, I bleed  
  
Crying with a worthless meaning, suddenly someone grabs my hand and leads  
  
I look through blurred eyes to se- -  
  
I heard a loud bash outside the door of my compartment, so as fast as I could, I opened my entrance. Only finding Granger, Potter, and Weasley Number 6 at one end of the narrow hall (AN: lol don't ask, I have nothing else to out other then 'hall'), with Malfoy, Collin, and Blaise 5 feet in front of them.  
  
No one noticed I was there until I spoke up.  
  
"What the bleedin' hell is going on here!"  
  
"Malfoy started it!"  
  
"Oh yeah Weasley, very mature." Blaise said, with sarcasticness overflowing in his word.  
  
"He did! Malfoy started talking about you, Gin."  
  
"Really? Tell me what he said Ron."  
  
"The bloody ferret was going on about how he scored with all these girls, and he had the nerve to slip your name in his 'list'. I know he was lying because, I don't know a single boy who'd want to go out with my little sister. And if they did I'd-"  
  
I couldn't believe him; I shut him out after that. Thinking of a way to show him a light bulb lit up. I sauntered over to Blaise and slid my arm around his neck.  
  
"Of course Draco and I never were 'together' it was Blaise who I was with, silly." I giggled. Ron's face stained red.  
  
"I'm just joking 'Big Brother' me and Blaise never really hit it off that way." Ron's face relaxed, but that was until I opened my mouth again. "It was Malfoy that sparked my charm."  
  
Trying to play it cool, I walked over to Draco, his scowl was gone, his mask of amusement was now turned on.  
  
I stood by his side, sliding my arm around his very nice waist, while he snaked his arm supportingly around my shoulder.  
  
If dad would have seen how red Ron's face was, he would have been proud.  
  
Buttons101: Thank you dear lady, (bows) your review means ever so much to me (smirks)  
  
SakuyaXHaru: (smiles) Much appreciated, I think Blaise has the 'right' attitude also, I'm really glad you like him! Thanks...  
  
Lithui: (looks around confused) Are you talking about me? Lol Why THANKS I'm glad you enjoy Blaise, and (gasps) thanks for the comment about the character perspective...(bows) why you flatter me, your grace, (winks) thanks for the reply...  
  
Hypercherry: (looks amused) I'm super stoked you had a good laugh. (smiles) thanks for the comment...  
  
'Mione: My dearest apologies, I am aware her name is Ginevra, but I personally like Virginia better, sorry....  
  
GothicFreak808: (gasps) Wow...It's not everyday I get a reply from an 18-year- old...Thanks for your review it is so humbly appreciated... 


	6. The Challenge

Story: All things come to an end.  
  
Rating: R for sexual activities, language, and non-gruesome  
death  
  
Including: Changed/Virginia, Different/Draco, Angry/Ron,  
Jealous/Hermione, and Jealous but Supportive/Harry....  
  
Summary: She thought he was the most 'sleep around' guy she  
knew...that was far from her worries. Because she fell in love  
with him. "All things come to an end, Virginia." Was that a  
tear? But before she knew it he tore through the fighting  
swiftly and leapt.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything...  
  
(((Gin's Point Of View)))  
  
"What's wrong Weasley? Ashamed your sister is getting more than you'll ever have?" Draco sneered.  
  
Ron held back his embarrassment; even for a lanky teen that seemed to have an appetite larger than a starving country he was a little good holding back his red blush of a storm.  
  
"No Malfoy, I'm ashamed my sister had the very thought of even thinking about scrounging up a relationship with you."  
  
"Relax Ron, I'm just fucking around with you, God's above! You'd believe anything I'd tell, I swear!"  
  
Ron slumped against the window of the train. "Good Merlin, Ginny, you gave me a bloody heart attack, but besides that, what in the hell do you think your wearing?!"  
  
I smirked, and looked down at myself, and then feigned an innocent look. "What's wrong Ron?" I twirled around. "Do you not like what I'm wearing? You know I could make an arrangement to where I'm not wearing anything..." I trailed off, and began sliding off my cloak.  
  
"For all the galleons in the world, I'd love to see that Virginia." Was the first comment that left Blaise's lips.  
  
My smirk widened. "Wouldn't we all." Came a deep drawling voice from behind me. At first I thought it was Malfoy that had said it, but I had remembered he was to my left. I turned around and an unknown person stood there towering over me.  
  
He was the most unusual person I had ever seen, even if he was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
An at least 17-year-old teen stood at about 5'11. His hair, an electric blue, had a shaggy spiked up style to it, making him (almost) sexier than Malfoy and Blaise put together. The teen's eyes, a deep ocean blue, had a very mysterious look about them. And his beautiful lean figure was sadly covered in a Quidditch shirt and baggy dark blue jeans.  
  
"Sorry, do I know you?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, showing him how annoying I could be.  
  
Which obviously didn't work because he put on a sexy lopsided grin and took up my hand and said. "Well if I'm correct, "He kissed my knuckles. "Then you would be Miss Virginia Weasley...my pen pal?"  
  
My eyes slightly widened in shock. "Josiah...Lalonde?!"  
  
He smirked. "The one and only."  
  
"Who is this guy Ginny!" Ron roared out, suddenly standing between them, he viciously snarled at Josiah.  
  
"This is the pen pal I told you I had about a year ago you blithering idiot! And if were even listening to me, which I know you weren't you would have known that!"  
  
I shoved Ron aside and took Josiah by the hand. "Now if you don't have mind I have conversations to make while you three go save the bloody world."  
  
And then with my other hand I grabbed Draco, Blaise by their shirts and pulled them into my compartment.  
  
When we entered, we all took a seat and then Blaise, like always, broke the silence.  
  
"Well this has been the most interesting train ride I have ever experienced. Would anyone else like to second the notion?"  
  
"I would!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"Yes in fact, most interesting..."  
  
We all sat together, talking about our summer breaks, when I suddenly became a little hungry.  
  
I stood while saying, "Well, I'll be right back, lads, I have a twinge for food, so I'm going to search the train for the Trolley Lady, care for anything you three?"  
  
They all started naming everything they wanted, but when they saw my face they stopped.  
  
I stood there; my mouth slacked open slightly, thinking (How much could these boys eat!?)  
  
Then I said. "Fine, you guys talk while I go buy the whole bleedin' trolley, how's that?"  
  
I left them all, nodding to what I just said, rolling my eyes. (Boys will be boys)  
  
(((Meanwhile in Gin's compartment)))  
  
(((Author's and Blaise's Point Of View)))  
  
"Gin's so thoughtful and caring isn't she?" My words were laced in light humor and sarcasm.  
  
"Yup, she something...I suppose." Said Josiah who was now putting on his Hogwart's robes.  
  
"So tell me," were the first words that came out of Draco's mouth for the first time they were in there. "Lalonde, how did you become Weasley's pen pal?"  
  
"Hmmm, we had gotten together by one of her brother's and mine. They both met up in France and just kind of stuck us together, and me and Gin really enjoyed each others letters so we continued writing." He explained shrugging.  
  
"How do you know her Malfoy?"  
  
Draco shrugged also. "Mostly from school, I guess."  
  
"Oh please, I know everything Malfoy. She puts you in some of our letters all the time. Explaining how you are such a arrogant, self conceited, prat of a ferret."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm so glad she thinks so highly from me." His words overflowing with poison. "Seeing as how lowly she lies beneath me." Raising a delicate finger and continued. "And I don't mean that in an inappropriate way." Then he smirked.  
  
"Please Malfoy, being one of her best friends, I don't think Gin would lower her self that low." It was my turn to smirk. (Blaise)  
  
"Please Zabini, no one could resist a mate as good looking, as I." Draco said taking his frail hand and gliding it through his silverish-blonde hair.  
  
"Ok then, why don't you prove it then, Draco." His name rolled off my tongue, as I, knowing fully well, it annoyed the hell out of him.  
  
"Explain to us what you exactly mean Blaise." Josiah said, his voice electrifying with excitement, though also 'keeping his cool'.  
  
"Yes Blaise. Explain." Draco said in a flat voice.  
  
"Well, you two seem, not to like each other very much, so how about we create a....challenge between you two." I smirked, as they both began to raise an eyebrow and become interested.  
  
(Forgive me Gin, but it's in a Slytherins deed to do evil things to make their best friend...have fun shall I say?) I thought to myself.  
  
Then I launched into an explanation about what I had meant when I mentioned a challenge...  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
kc: Thank you, and thanks for reviewing...  
  
Harrypotterfreak55: lol yeah thanks, and yes they are the same but I fixed it....Thank for the reply...  
  
CharmingVisions: Thanks, and yup I know and I did fix it....  
  
Charmed-Goddess-07: That was good...I mean nothing to earth shattering...but good...  
  
Gee thanks, that really makes me feel like you just love reading my story, sorry it's not to your exact liking, but hey, I'm trying.....  
  
Fuzzycat982: Why thank you, I really appreciate your comment, it helped a lot... Darcy16: THANKS!!!!! I'm extremely glad you like it! And yes I'll aim for longer chapters...thank you for reviewing....  
  
Hypercherry: lol you really are hyper, I'm just joking around, but anyways, thank you bunches...your review means a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd love to see more replies from you and Darcy....but, yeah, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
